DRINK MODERATELY
by chocoleitz
Summary: Birthday ni Tenten at dito maglalaklakan ang ating mga favorite pairings. read in to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of characters. So, help me God.**

**DRINK MODERATELY**

_**Chapter One: Inuman Na!**_

_by chocoleitz_

"Dahil birthday ko ngayon… MAGWAWALA TAYO HANGGANG UMAGA!" sigaw ni Tenten sabay patugtog ng _Smackdown _ni _Akon_.

"WOOHOOOO!!!"sigaw nila Sakura, Ino at Hinata.

"Isang malupit na shot para sa birthday girl!" sabi ni Sakura sabay taas ng isang shot glass ng tequila.

Sinundan naman ito ng pag-inom nilang apat. Actually, silang apat lang naman ang nasa bahay ni Tenten. 18 na silang apat kaya ayos lang sa mga magulang nila kung saang bahay sila mapunta.

"Sayawan na!" hiyaw ni Hinata sabay tungga ng isang baso ng Red Horse Strong Ice.

"Ten, manood ka! Para sa'yo to!" sigaw nilang tatlo at umakyat sa dining table ni Tenten.

Ino: All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride, best trip

Hinata: Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting  
Commiserating

All: Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na

Sakura: Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares

All: Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home   
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na   
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na 

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on, my little windmill

Say it ain't so, I will not go   
(na na na na na na na na na na)  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
(na na na na na na na na na na)  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
(na na na na na na na na na na)  
The night will go on, the night will go on  
(na na na na na na na na na na)   
My little windmill

Samantala, dumako naman tayo sa bahay ni Naruto…

"O ano, tawagan na natin sila?" tanong ng dobe.

"Wag kang kabahan Naruto. Basta state your purpose tapos yun na." advise sa kanya ng henyong si Shikamaru.

"Akala mo ba ganun lang yun kadali? It takes a lot of courage, man." sambit ng tense na si Neji.

"Sabay-sabay na lang tayong tumawag para matapos na ito once and for all." suggestion ni Sasuke.

Pumayag ang tatlo niyang kasama at nagdial na sa mga cellphone nila.

Balik naman tayo sa bahay ni Tenten…

"This is why, this is why, I'm hot. I'm hot cause you're---" naputol ang kanta ni Tenten nang sabay-sabay na tumunog ang mga cellphone nila.

"Pucha, ba't sabay-sabay tumutunog?" inis na sabi ni Tenten at sinagot ang cellphone niya.


	2. Chapter 2

**DRINK MODERATELY**

_**Chapter Two: Conversations**_

_by chocoleitz_

_Italics- sounds_

Sa pagitan ni Naruto at Hinata…

_Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here _

"Hello?" sagot ni Hinata.

"Hinata, pwede ka ba---" tanong ng ikalimang Hokage. Kita mo nga naman, ambilis talaga ng panahon at natupad niya ang pangarap niya.

"Sure, anytime," sagot ni Hinata. "Teka, sino ka ba?" sagot ng nakainom na dalagang Hyugga.

_Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah _

"Si Naruto."

"O, bakit?"

"Pwede ka ba bukas? Sa Ichiraku, ala-sais ng gabi?"

"Kahit saan, hic… kahit saan pwede ako."

_Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got _

"Huh? Talaga okay lang? O sige, susunduin kita ng 4:30 sa condominium mo, ha?"

"Sure, hic…"

"Hinata, nakainom ka ba? Ba't maingay ata sa paligid mo? Na'san ka ba?"

"Nasa Embassy ako ni Tim Yap no!"

_My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time _

"Talaga? E ba't ka andiyan?"

"Ba't ba andami mong tanong ha? Gusto mo ibaba ko 'tong cellphone?"

"Hindi, hindi! Ito naman. Basta wag mong kalimutan yung date natin bukas."

"Oo naman…"

"Sige, goodbye. Uwi ka na ha."

"Naruto, teka."

"Ano yun, Hinata?"

"Ba't ka tumawag?"

"Ano ka ba! Yung date natin bukas!"

"Date… A oo. TEKA SINISIGAWAN MO BA AKO? GUSTO MO HINDI KITA SIPUTIN BUKAS!"

"Sorry, sorry. Basta wag mong kalimutan bukas ha."

"Oo na. Ano nga yun?"

"Hinata!"

"A oo. Sige. Bye."

_Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded_

Maki-eavesdrop naman tayo sa usapan ni Ino at Shikamaru…

_Oh baby, baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it _

"Ano ba Shikamaru, gabi na e ngayon mo pa naisipang tumawag? Ilang araw ka nang di nagpaparamdam tapos bigla kang tatawag, nang dis oras pa ng gabi ha! Kapal mo rin e." sabi ni Ino.

"Ino, makinig ka muna."

"Dalian mo kasi iniistorbo mo ako."

"Pasensya na. ganito, pwede ka ba bukas ng gabi? Mga 6 pm."

"Ano ba kailangan mo? Ba't hindi na lang umaga? Bakit gabi pa? Malay mo masaksak ako daan at may umatake sa akin? Nag-iisip ka ba ng maayos Shikamaru???"

Huminga muna ng malalim si Shikamaru para hindi mailabas ang nadedevelop na pagka-inis niya sa kausap.

"Hindi ako hingahan, Shikamaru."

_Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got _

"Sorry." Kita mo nga naman siya pa ang nag-sorry e siya na nga tong naiinis. Hay, pag-ibig nga naman.

"Kaya gabi kasi gusto ko sanang mag-date tayo. Kung umaga o kaya tanghali naman diba parang medyo casual? Kasi lagi naman tayong nag-lulunch together nila Chouji?"

"San ba yan?"

"Sa penthouse ng condominium namin." Medyo may pagmamayabang na yang tono niya kasi mayaman ang pamilya nila Shikamaru.

"Fine."

"Payag ka na? Anong oras kita susunduin sa bahay mo? Okay lang ba sa'yo kung medyo maaga ako? O gusto mo sunduin kita ng 5 pm?"

"Feel free honey, anytime you want."

"Seryoso ka?"

"Makulit ka ba? Sinabi ko nang oo e."

"Okay. Sige pupunta ako diyan ng mga 5 pm. Para naka-ayos ka na tsaka may time ka na magprepare ng mahaba-haba."

"Shikamaru?"

"O?"

"Di ba yung paracetamol kapag ininom mo bago ka matulog na nakainom ka e nakakabawas ng hangover?"

"Oo. Bakit? Teka, umiinom ka ba ngayon ng alak? Nasaan ka? Pupuntahan kita!"

_My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time _

"Ako, nasa HEAVEN!!!"

"Ano?"

"Nasa 7-11! Bingi ka ba? Tsaka bakit mo ako pupuntahan? Sinabi ko bang puntahan mo ako ngayon? Di ba sabi ko bukas? Sige na. Babye na nga!"

Masama makinig sa usapan nang may usapan. Pero, kahit ganon, wala tayong pakialam at papakinggan naman natin ngayon ang usapan ng Cherry Blossom ng Konoha at ni Sasuke.

"Cherry Blossom on the line, can I help you?" umiiral na naman ang pagka-call center agent ni Sakura. Nagtatrabaho kasi siya sa Convergence. Side-line niya yun kapag walang ina-assign na trabaho sa mga medic-nin. Iba na ang masipag, di ba?

"Sakura, Sasuke 'to."

"O, sasuke-kun, why oh why?"

"Date tayo bukas."

"Hmmm?"

_Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
Ah, yeah, yeah  
Oh baby, baby   
How was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby  
I shouldn't have let you go _

"Sa bahay ko, 6 ng gabi."

"Sure. All the way, baby."

"Sakura, okay ka lang?

"Oo naman, to the highest level!" sabi ni Sakura at nag-aala Ruffa Mae Quinto.

"I'm gonna pick you up at 5 pm at your house."

"Sige lang."

"Okay. Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow night."

"Bakit naman kita makikita bukas ng gabi? Sasakay ka ba ng eroplano bukas ng gabi tapos kakaway ka sakin?"

"Sakura, yung date natin!"

"Date? Feb. 13, 2008. Bakit? Wala ka bang kalendaryo?"

"Sakura!!!" he growled in frustration and anger.

"Puta. Fuck. Oo nga. Yung date natin sa bahay ko."

"Sakura, sa bahay ko."

"Ko?"

"Ko."

_I must confess, that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign   
Hit me baby one more time _

"Kaya nga, sa bahay ko."

"Hindi! Sa bahay ko, sa Uchiha mansion."

"Pinagmamayabang mo ba na may mansion ka?!"

"Hindi. Sinasabi ko lang kung san tayo magda-date."

"O sige. Kahit sa langit pa tayo mag-date. Langit, lupa, impiyerno, im-im-impakto, saksak puso tulo ang dugo, patay, buhay, umalis ka na sa---"

"Sakura, anong nangyayari sa'yo? You, alright?"

"Absolutely. Sige na. Bye."

Kita niyo nga naman at memorize pa ni Sakura yung paboritong laro ng mga bata sa kanto. Anyway, magwiwiretapp muna tayo ng usapan sa cellphone. Ang mga biktima, si birthday girl at si Neji.

"Tenten,datetayobukasnggabi,mga6pmsaHyattHotelsusunduinkitadiyansabahaymongmga5pm,okay?" mabilis na salita ni Neji.

"Baliw ka ba, ang bilis mo magsalita akala mo nakuha ko lahat ng sinabi mo?"

"Hindi ba?"

"Iniinis mo ba ako? Pasalamat ka birthday ko ngayon."

"Ano? Oo nga! Ba't ko nakalimutan? I'm sorry. Puwede ba kitang puntahan ngayon?"

_My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time _

"Sinabi ko lang na birthday ko, hindi naman kita iniimbitahan."

Napa-isip si Neji. 'Parang iba magsalita si Tenten"

Ang galing talaga ng wiretapping device natin. Pati yung naiisip ni Neji narereceive ng wiretapping device. Anyway, balik tayo sa usapan nila…

"Hoy Neji, buhay ka pa diyan?"

"A oo. Basta bukas ha."

"Bahala ka."

"Tenten!"

"Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo, oo. O ayan? Satisfied?"

_I must confess that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign   
Hit me baby one more time _

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Whatever. See you when I see yours." sabi ni Tenten at binaba ang cellphone.

Pagkababa ng mga cellphone nila, nagkaroon ng group meeting ang mga boys sa bahay pa rin ni Naruto.

"Alam niyo, parang hindi matutuloy yung date namin Parang hindi niya nakuha yung sinabi ko." sabi ni Neji.

"Hindi nga ako mapalagay e. Parang lasing si Hinata. Maalala niya kaya yung pinag-usapan namin? Tapos bakit na sa Embassy siya ni Tim Yap?" kilala niyo na kung sino yung nagsalita.

"Si Sakura nga parang sobra naman na naging workaholic. Hanggang ngayon nagtatatrabaho pa rin. Pero ba't ganun, memorize pa rin niya yung langit lupa?" pagtataka ni Sasuke.

"Si Ino nasa 7-11 nang ganitong oras tapos tinanong sa akin kung effective pa yung pag-inom ng paracetamol para mawala ang hangover." sabi ni Shikamaru sa mga kaibigan.

"Tapos, ang ingay dun sa 7-11. May malakas na tugtog doon ng kanta ni Britney Spears." dagdag niya.

"Sa Embassy rin!" hiyaw ni Naruto.

"Dun din sa lugar ni Tenten."

"Hindi ko alam kung sino yung kumanta pero alam ko yung lyrics. Parang ganito e, I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now. Iyan yung narinig ko sa workplace ni Sakura." sabi ni Sasuke.

"Nasa isang bahay lang sila. At sigurado ako na nag-iinuman sila!" conclusion ni Shikamaru.

"Sa tingin ko bahay ni Tenten! Kasi birthday niya ngayon!" dagdag ni Neji.

"E ano pang ginagawa natin? Tara na!" sabi ni Naruto.

"Teka, dalhin na natin mga gamit natin. Sigurado ako, magiging mahabang gabi 'to." payo ni Sasuke.


End file.
